Cooking devices with lower and upper cooking plates are known for grilling food. The lower plate may include a ribbed upper surface and be sloped or slanted toward its front edge, allowing liquids, such as grease, to flow downwardly through grooves or channels formed between the ribs. The grease and liquids can be collected in a container or well positioned beneath the front edge of the lower plate. One exemplary cooking device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,905, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes.
Breakfast sandwiches are a popular food item, which may be made from scratch, but are often purchased in fast food restaurant or other store in ready-to-eat fashion. Breakfast sandwiches may include a breakfast meat, such as bacon or sausage, and a cooked egg on a bread item. The breakfast sandwich may also include cheese. The bread item is often a bagel, an English muffin, or a biscuit. Cooking the ingredients for a breakfast sandwich in one's own home often requires the use of multiple cooking devices, such as a stove, a toaster, and a microwave. It would be desirable to have a convenient way of making such breakfast sandwiches at home using a cooking device such as that described above.
Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.